


Mute jason

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mute Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: All it takes is one bad day one little mistake to change your life forever





	1. The incident

Jason p.o.v

I have given a lot of thought to how I would die recently even though I didn't really have a reason to i thought I would die with all kinds of hel going on. But surely it's better noble even to die for someone you love sacrificing yourself so they can live 

I try to keep that in mind as the maniac walks towards me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Jason becomes mute is the next chapter right now I am just setting the scene

Jason p.o.v

My good for nothing rather and I had attempted to have a civil conversation but it ended very.... Uncivil

In the end I walked out before I punched him and I went to town Tim was there getting pizza 

"Hey bro" he says 

Then he sees my face 

"That bad?" Tim asked 

"Worse" I replied

And we sit and eat the pizza together 

 

That was two weeks ago

Two hours ago Tim was taken hostage and the unknown kidnapper threatens to kill him usually this wouldn't be bad but I recognised the kidnappers voice his name was billy wintergreen and he is in the same level as deathstroke

I had foolishly rushed in for caught and tied to Tim around a concrete beam

The present 

And here I am now maniac walking towards me and Tim

Who is the maniac ?

It's the joker 

And I'll die again before I let him get anywhere near tim

that's a promise


	3. Muted

Jason p.o.v

Ok Jason focus on your surroundings not the clown

We are.I'm a warehouse 

Me and Tim are tied together with tnt! Holy shit

"There is my favourite boy how you doing son" joker asks getting right in my face 

"I am not your son" i spat back at the clown

Just then Tim begins to stir

"Oh bird boy is waking up" joker says approaching Tim and pulling out his knife

"Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" I call pure fury racing through my veins

" Jason Jason Jason you have always been a loudmouth let's change that" joker digs in his bag and pulls out a needle and thread

I gulp nervously

Normally I wouldn't let this physco near me but he had one of his men hold a gun to tims head so I complied

He passed the needle through my lips 20 times then put a jokerised version of my helmet on me

"Its special it makes everyone see you as me and there is a pre recorded voice sample in there I can set off at anytime" joker tells me

I look to Tim for help but he has been blindfolded and seems to be unconscious

Joker then calls batman on my phone

"Hey bats I love the fact you let your kiddies hang with uncle joker for a while it's so nice to look after the middle children for once ops! The red robin is trying to fly away !" Joker yells

He then shoots one of his men so batman can hear the cry of pain and thinks it is Tim 

"If you hurt him anymore" batman starts 

"Hold on the other red one is trying to leave" joker says 

Then he hits me with the crowbar and you can hear it read through my flesh

"Still don't like red then pity" joker finishes and turns off his phone what he doesn't realise is you have to hit end call 

"Boss why are we in warehouse 459 anyway?" A goon asks

thank the Lord for dumb henchmen

About 5 minutes later bats arrives joker unties me and slips out in the confusion 

"Ha ha ha only one red here I regret to inform you the other is dead again ha ha ha not like you cared or anything so no loss there right" the recording says 

Batman lunges at me batarang in hand 

"Shut up!" He yells 

without thinking he cuts my larynx

I cant even scream because of the stitches 

But the impact damaged the hologram projector and it turned off

"Jason my God I'm so sorry" batman says he tries to say something after 

But I'm to busy passing out in a pool of my own blood to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting batman to slice his own sons throat and leave him dead or mute is the exact thing I can see joker doing


End file.
